


Body Talks

by peachymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Smut, model!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoon/pseuds/peachymoon
Summary: The boy standing there was probably the most beautiful human being Johnny ever had the luck to meet. He was small - though it’s not that uncommon for him to find others small, not when he’s a 1.84 meters tall tower - his hair dyed a soft pink and just… Honestly the boy of his dreams personified. His lips are stretched into the smallest hint of a smirk, and maybe Johnny suddenly doesn’t mind Jaehyun disappearing on him.“What’s your name?” Johnny asks the boy as a response, still dazed a bit, who seemingly freezes up from the question, but then his lips stretch into a wide smile.“I’m Taeyong. Lee Taeyong,” he hums, tilting his head a little. “You’re not from around here, right?”





	Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic for NCT! :D 
> 
> It is inspired by a prompt Carly (aka taeyongseo) had as an answer to a question she received on cc during summer, because I'm a tstb trash and spent way too much lurking around there... So if she reads this, I hope I won't disappoint.
> 
> I will update the tags as the story progresses!
> 
> Also JohnYong here looks like they did in Cherry Bomb, because apparently I'm unable to not imagine them always having that look when I think about them. 
> 
> The title is from HOTSHOT's Body Talks, please give it a listen!
> 
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy this, because I know I enjoy writing it. :)

“This is not exactly how I imagined my first night in Seoul, you know. It definitely included more sleeping in it.” Johnny groans as he is leaning against the bar. “You didn’t even give me a chance at dealing with the jet lag, Jaehyun.”

“Uh, hyung, first of all, this is not even the first time you’re in Seoul, and honestly, how else did you expect us celebrating you finally arriving here?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes playfully, before he turns back his gaze to the crowd dancing along to what the DJ was playing. “Also it’s not every night you can get into this club, we might even bump into celebrities!”

“You say that as if I knew jack shit about Korean celebrities besides some music groups, or even remotely cared about anyone that’s not Lim Yoona,” the older of the two snorts, but he can’t help on the fond smile playing on his lips seeing his best friend being so excited about being there.

He met Jaehyun back in high school while the younger spent a few years in the United States as an exchange student. Although Jaehyun was a couple years younger, they instantly clicked, even though Johnny at first was terribly annoyed at being chosen as the token Korean student who needed to take care of the younger in his freshman year.

(It was beneficial in the end though, since he ended up with a best friend _and_ managed to impress his extended family with his improved Korean skills.) 

They remained in contact - _duh,_ obviously, they are best friends after all - even after Jaehyun graduated and moved back to Korea. It’s needless to say once Johnny made the decision to try out a university in the motherland and ended up transferring to Jaehyun’s school, the younger made sure they ended up as flatmates.

 

**

 

He loses Jaehyun at some point, and while it’s not really something he didn’t expect, he still is a little annoyed because wow, he could be sleeping instead, something he didn’t manage to properly do in a longer time than he wants to think about.

The only thing that’s stopping him from going to their apartment is the fact that he has no idea how to get there. Naver map only helps so much when you don’t even know the exact address or what’s around the place yet.

Jaehyun didn’t exactly show him around before he dragged his ass out for clubbing.

He spends ten minutes trying to find Jaehyun before he gives up, a little begrudgingly heading back to the bar to at least get something to drink and hoping that his best friend will show up at some point to get more alcohol in his system.

Once he gets there, he orders himself a vodka soda.

“That’s such an unexpected sight, to see someone not order a beer around here,” Johnny hears a voice suddenly from next to him, and he turns to where it came from with his eyebrows risen, only to completely get stupefied once his eyes land on the person.

The boy standing there was probably the most beautiful human being Johnny ever had the luck to meet. He was small - though it’s not that uncommon for him to find others small, not when he’s a 1.84 meters tall tower - his hair dyed a soft pink and just… Honestly the boy of his dreams personified. His lips are stretched into the smallest hint of a smirk, and maybe Johnny suddenly doesn’t mind Jaehyun disappearing on him.

“What’s your name?” Johnny asks the boy as a response, still dazed a bit, who seemingly freezes up from the question, but then his lips stretch into a wide smile.

“I’m Taeyong. Lee Taeyong,” he hums, tilting his head a little. “You’re not from around here, right?”

“My accent is that obvious?” Johnny smiles sheepishly. “I’m from Chicago. I moved here for university like… less than a day ago.”

The boy - Taeyong - just nods, circling his hand around Johnny’s bicep. “That’s nice,” He flashes a grin at him, eyes glinting. “Want to dance? I’ve been _really_ bored because my friend ditched me, and I saw you being alone as well, so I thought I’d shoot my shot.”

He doesn’t really wait for a reply though - not that Johnny would have said no - before he starts dragging the taller to the dance floor, and he doesn’t stop until they get to the middle of it.

And you see, Johnny has never minded attention, no, he always quite liked it, but the way all eyes on the dance floor are glued to them instantly is kind of making him skittish. Then again they are all probably watching Taeyong, the boy who is so ethereal, and there’s no surprise in that, because Johnny himself can’t take his eyes off him either.

Maybe the fact that Taeyong is dancing with _him_ of all people is making him feel a little smug, but really, could anyone blame him for that?

Taeyong is a great dancer, that Johnny is able to tell even with his lack of knowledge in that field, and he’s honestly a bit mesmerized as he watches him, barely conscious enough to awkwardly keep tossing his limbs around in a pretense of dancing.

He snaps out of his daze when the DJ switches the song into something more sensual, and he can physically feel Taeyong coming closer, arms winding up around his neck. Johnny looks into the boy’s eyes in a silent question, and Taeyong just smiles at him shrugging.

“Figured we could go a bit more song appropriate.”

That’s all his answer, and Johnny can’t find it in himself to argue with it, so he just places his hands on the other’s waist - mentally freaking out of over how tiny his waist is - and pulls him closer. 

They sway around to the song absentmindedly, and at some point Taeyong slides his palms on Johnny's face, forcing the taller to look into his eyes. “I never actually got to know your name.”

Johnny finds himself blushing, and he can't decide if it's from the slight embarrassment of forgetting to tell the other his name, or it's from the way Taeyong’s looking into his eyes, as if he could see into his soul. “Youngho,” he blurts out, and he has no idea why did he decide to use his Korean name when no one actually calls him that anymore, not even his grandmother who had always been so adamant about keeping Johnny close to his family's roots. “My name is Youngho.”

“Youngho, huh?” Taeyong repeats it, and Johnny almost asks him to say his name again, liking the way it sounds in his voice way too much. But he just nods and Taeyong’s lips stretch into a small smile - even after less than an hour of knowing the other, he already knows he will never be able to get bored of that smile. “In this case, do you want to get some more drinks? All this dancing made me a bit thirsty.”

“Yeah… Yeah. It would be nice.” He internally flinches from how dumb he sounds, but Taeyong doesn't seem to mind as his smile widens into a grin and takes a hold on Johnny's hand.

 

  
**

 

Johnny has no idea how did they end up in the alleyway behind the club - okay, that's a lie, he is very aware of the circumstances, despite of how drunk he is -, but he can't say he's complaining, not when he has Taeyong pushed to the wall, the shorter boy’s legs encircling his waist and his lips on his in a hungry kiss.

His hand - the one that’s not on his ass, keeping him secure - already found it's way under Taeyong’s shirt, caressing the soft skin that was hidden by the white shirt that's entirely too big on him, and for a split second Johnny marvels at how goddamn lucky he got.

“God, Youngho, you’re so hot,” Taeyong whispers into his lips between two kisses, fingers gently massaging the back of Johnny’s head who lets out an appreciative hum. “I noticed you when you arrived, and I’ll admit, I couldn’t wait for your friend to disappear so I could go and get your attention all for myself.”

“As if you wouldn't have gotten my attention instantly if you just walked up to me. You're easily the most gorgeous person I've ever seen.”

Taeyong just chuckles, and he tightens the grip he has around Johnny’s waist with his legs. “I just… I guess I just like being subtle about stuff like that.”

Johnny’s brain barely even registers what Taeyong says though, he is too focused on the smaller boy’s mouth. The overwhelming desire to kiss him washes over him and he doesn't even try to stop himself - he doesn't have to - from capturing those lips again in a rather intense kiss. Taeyong is quick to respond to it with his fingers gripping the black locks of Johnny’s hair and his tongue seeking entrance into the other's mouth.

The kiss gets so lewd after a while that Johnny has no idea how does he still have it in him to keep Taeyong secure when second by second he’s getting more turned on, and the small noises Taeyong lets out while making out doesn’t help the slightest bit.

Every tiny moan that leaves Taeyong’s lips directly affects Johnny’s dick, and he only hopes that they’re on the same wavelength and he won’t end up getting left alone with a hard-on _and_ still not knowing how to get back home. 

“Please tell me you’re willing to come home with me and wreck me, because if not then I will just die right here,” Taeyong mumbles after they break the kiss to catch their breaths.

“Oh thank god we’re on the same page,” Johnny is panting, but he doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds anymore and he squeezes Taeyong’s ass who rewards him with another soft groan.

 

**

 

It’s really hard to not pull Taeyong into another kiss once they’re sitting in the backseat of the - very expensive looking, he notes - car, but he doesn’t want to put the driver through that. 

(He had always been a very considerate person.)

Taeyong, on the other hand, seemingly doesn’t share the same sentiment as not even three minutes into the ride he just goes and straddles Johnny, kissing him feverishly. Throwing his morals aways instantly, Johnny runs his palms up on Taeyong’s thighs then lets them rest on his waist, pulling him closer, close enough for their crotches to briefly brush against each other.

And damn, if he wasn’t sure about Taeyong really being as into this as he is, now he is fairly certain, and it takes all of his willpower to not just shove his hands down Taeyong’s pants.

Taeyong breaks the kiss just to lean close to Johnny’s ear. “I can’t wait to get my hands everywhere on you,” he murmurs in a low voice as he trails the very obvious bulging of the taller’s pants with a finger. He lets out a chuckle. “I knew you were going to be big. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Johnny just lets out a shaky breath.

 

**

 

Johnny doesn’t even have the chance to be in awe of how big Taeyong’s place is, because once the door closes behind them, Taeyong has him pushed against the wall, kissing him with the faintest hint of desperation.

 

**

 

Johnny grabs Taeyong’s hair and yanks his head back as he fucks into him, and relishes in the helpless moans that fall out of the other’s mouth. 

“You're taking me so well,” he murmurs into the smaller boy's ear after he leans closer. Johnny then presses his lips to the juncture between Taeyong’s shoulder and neck and gently bites into the skin, simultaneously fastening the pace he is thrusting into Taeyong with.

Taeyong lets out a loud mewl, and Johnny smirks against his skin. He untangles his fingers from Taeyong’s hair and without much warning, Johnny wraps his freed hand around Taeyong’s cock, thumb smearing the precum leaking out of it around the tip.

Taeyong hisses, obviously sensitive, and it makes Johnny all the more eager to see how long can he egg him on, how long would it take to make the small man beg.

His grip around Taeyong’s throbbing erection is tight - but not tight enough to make it hurt - and at first he starts pumping it slowly, maybe agonizingly slowly and he matches the tempo of his thrusts to that.

It makes Taeyong whimper but soon enough it turns out into straight up whining, dissatisfied with the pace. “Youngho,” his voice is hoarse, maybe from the way Johnny fucked his throat earlier, and he _loves_ it. “Fuck me faster."

While Taeyong being demanding is undeniably hot, it somehow riles Johnny up. “You want faster?” He hums, and he suddenly starts pounding into the other with a speed that he surprised even himself with.

Taeyong gets louder with every thrust, and when he lets out a noise that’s more like a scream rather than a moan, Johnny's lips spread into a grin, an almost animalistic one. He angles his hips so each time he pushes into the younger has him pressing into his prostate, and it quickly reduces Taeyong into a mess, unable of doing anything but letting out whiny moans.

“Y-youngho,” he stutters, and Johnny hums, silently taking note of the way Taeyong’s cock is leaking more pre-cum and how he can feel his body shaking under him.

Knowing the younger is close to hit orgasm, he suddenly makes all his moves halt. “Not yet,” he pulls his dick out of Taeyong and pushes him down on his back. The smaller man whimpers, displease evident all over his features. “You wanted me to wreck you, so I’ll do just that.” He smiles down at him, hands sliding down on his chest, fingers rubbing against his nipples.

Taeyong writhes under his touch, and for a few seconds Johnny allows himself to just watch the gorgeous boy under him, the way the pink strands of his hair are sticking to his forehead from sweat, and the way his kiss-swollen lips are parted as he softly pants. “You are so gorgeous,” he voices his thoughts, and maybe it’s a tad too soft for a casual hook up, but Johnny really couldn’t care less about all the unwritten rules about one night stands people seemingly just all agree on.    

It really takes all of his patience to not push Taeyong’s knees up, bending him as much as possible and fuck him senseless, but he has always prided himself in his self-restraint and this is a challenge he is more than willing to take, just for the sake of dragging things out for as long as possible.

A part of him just really wants to make Taeyong beg him to let him come.

He puts his index finger to Taeyong’s rim, and watches him clenching around nothing as the shorter male lets out a desperate whine.

“Please,” the whimper rolling off of the petite male’s lips is making Johnny suck in a breath, his erection throbbing with want and he has half a mind to just give in, and bury himself back inside him.

But he had always been more into giving than taking, so - not without great difficulty - he puts aside his own needs for a little while, and after coating his fingers with some more lube he pushes two of them inside Taeyong, watching his face carefully so he wouldn’t miss out on his reaction to when he manages to rub against his prostate.

When Taeyong’s lips part in a silent moan, Johnny allows himself to have a pleased grin take over his features. He starts thrusting his fingers inside him, making sure his fingertips hit just the right spot every single time.

Taeyong finds his voice after a while, muted pleas turning into desperate whines as he tries to grind against Johnny’s fingers for more friction, and Johnny can’t turn his gaze away even for a split second, making sure he manages to commit the way Taeyong look rights there to memory.

Soon enough Taeyong’s voice start getting louder, and he doesn't have to say anything coherent for Johnny to know he is close to the end.

He pulls out his fingers, making Taeyong let out a strained mewl, lips curling downwards as he opens his eyes and stares at Johnny, tears brimming at the corner of them.

And Johnny can't keep up the patience he had until then, not anymore. He leans in to kiss Taeyong, just briefly touching their lips together, before he parts the shorter male's legs and lines up his erection at his entrance.

He relishes in the way Taeyong moans when he pushes inside him, his voice sounding just as wrecked as what Johnny was hoping for.

“You feel so good around me.” Johnny murmurs as he starts pounding into the smaller man, his thrusts picking up a steady rhythm in a short time.

Taeyong reaches his arms up, wanting to wrap them around Johnny’s neck, but only manages to hold onto the taller’s back. His nails dig into Johnny’s skin when the other man fastens his pace, and Taeyong can’t control the helpless noises that fall out on his lips as he can feel his orgasm building up quickly, for the third time that night. He desperately hopes Johnny will finally allow him to fall over the edge.

“Come for me,” Johnny leans closer, lips brushing against Taeyong’s ear and he wraps his fingers around his cock, edging the boy under him closer to release.

He can’t fight back the deep grunt when he feels Taeyong clench around him as the petite male finally, _finally_ climaxes, coming all over Johnny’s hand and his own stomach.

“Beautiful,” Johnny hums before he closes his eyes and starts thrusting into Taeyong in an impossible speed, chasing his own release.

It doesn’t take long, not with how Taeyong’s whimpering under him, and with a loud groan of the petite male’s name, he comes. He milks out his orgasm with mellow thrusts, smiling at the way Taeyong trembles with hypersensitivity before he pulls out and collapses next to the petite male.

He pulls him into his arms out of instinct, and when Taeyong doesn’t fight it, he buries his face into his nape.

 

**

 

Morning comes too early, and Johnny wakes up with an awful headache.

At first he doesn’t remember the previous night, only when he turns to the other side does he realise that he is definitely not in his dorm room.

Not that he has seen too much of that dorm room, but he is certain he didn’t have a bed this big, or a room this bright for that matter.

He sits up with a groan, and after a couple moments of staring in front of himself, stretching his limbs, he slowly looks around. His eyes fall on the nightstand next to him and when he spots a glass of water and some Advil placed on top of it, he lets out a happy sigh.

“An actual fucking angel,” he mumbles, quickly swallowing the pills, praying that it gets rid of his pounding headache fast.

It’s only when he puts the glass back on the furniture does he notice a neatly folded paper laying on it. He has half a mind to ignore it, but then he sees the neatly scribbled _Youngho_ on it. He frowns, and after a few seconds it hits him that it’s how he introduced himself to Taeyong.

He opens it, sighing at the Korean syllables looking back at him, but he reads it slowly - making a mental note of having to get used to seeing more of that than English - and when he reaches the end of it, his lips open in surprise.

It's Taeyong’s number.

He jumps out of bed, searching for his jeans and he silently prays his phone haven't died during the night.

“Thank God,” he lets out a relieved huff when his phone reacts to him frantically pressing the middle button.

Jaehyun has left him thirty messages, and he quickly replies him - a series of the middle finger emoji, very eloquent - as a sign of him being alive, before he opens a new text and types in the number Taeyong gave him as a recipient.  
  


**To:** Taeyong  
Uhm. Hi?

**To:** Taeyong  
This is Youngho.  
  


He then drops his phone on the bed and begins searching for all of his clothes, scattered around at different parts of the room, fighting the memories of Taeyong quickly shedding them off of him.

It takes him probably way too long to find every piece of his clothes, mostly because it took him a while to remember Taeyong getting rid of his shirt while they were making out on the couch. 

Johnny spends five minutes pacing in front of the door, trying to build up some courage to leave Taeyong's bedroom. He has no reason for that, but with how rich Taeyong seems, there's half of a chance of him having something like a maid, and Johnny really doesn't want to run into anyone while roaming in the apartment without a shirt on.

Knowing he can't just stay there all day, with a sigh he puts his hand on the handle, ready to face whoever might be outside, but then his phone pings.

Had he been holding anything, he would've dropped it with how fast he moved to grab his phone, lips stretching into a wide smile upon seeing it being Taeyong who replied him.  
  


**From:** Taeyong  
Hello, I was hoping for you texting me. 

**From:** Taeyong  
Sorry I had to leave you alone, I had to leave for work. 

**From:** Taeyong  
Also, and I'm sorry if it's too sudden or just not okay but… 

**From:** Taeyong  
I really enjoyed last night, and I wondered if you'd like to do it again sometime?

 

Johnny freezes up from the question, staring at his screen a good two minutes. He doesn’t need to think much about the answer though. 

**To:** Taeyong  
I would love to.

 

**

 

He is very absent-minded while trying to navigate through the city to meet up with Jaehyun in front of the main building of the university, constantly switching between Naver maps and his messages. 

Taeyong has sent him a selfie of himself, and Johnny couldn’t stop himself from constantly staring at it. The boy was just too gorgeous, and even with his mind completely clear, Johnny still thought he was the boy of his dreams coming true.

It’s a dangerous thought, especially considering that he doesn’t really know anything about Taeyong, and Johnny is perfectly aware of that. He still chooses to ignore that, and tries his best to not dwell too much on the small details.

It’s not like things could go too bad, Johnny reassures himself. It’s just some - not so - innocent hooking up.

 

**

 

It’s not very hard for Johnny to find his best friend when he gets to the building, given there aren’t many people lurking around it - which is not very surprising on a Sunday, honestly.

Jaehyun is standing there in his full glory, a smile - that reminds Johnny a lot of Cheshire Cat - becoming very apparent on his face when he spots Johnny, who just grumbles at the younger when he gets to him.

“Shut up, Jaehyun, I’m mad at you,” Johnny squints at his best friend whose shit-eating grin just gets wider at that.

“I haven’t said anything though,” the boy even has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows. “So, how was last night?”

And damn, Johnny really tries to keep pretending to be mad, but he can’t help on the - maybe a bit dreamy - sigh leaving his lips as it stretches into a huge smile. “It was fucking amazing man, I ended up sleeping with the boy of my actual dreams. He was just so gorgeous...”

Jaehyun just groans with fake disgust written all over his face, but he can't keep up the act for too long.

“Oh, and the best thing,” Johnny suddenly adds, “he gave me his number.”

“I can't believe you spent less than 24 hours in Seoul and already scored a boy, I’m jealous.” Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair - probably a bit too dramatically -, and Johnny chuckles. “Please, tell me everything. Just spare me the details you wouldn’t want to know in my place.”

“Uh, his name is…” Suddenly a billboard catches Johnny’s eyes and his steps halt, squinting at it before his eyes widen and he lets out a gasp. “Taeyong?!”

Jaehyun follows his eyes and looks at the advertisement with raised eyebrows. “Didn't you say you don't know too many Korean celebrities?”

“No, Jaehyun, that's him. From last night.”

“So, you're trying to tell me that the guy you slept with last night was Lee Taeyong? Who is currently like the most successful model in the country just on the verge of going international?” Johnny didn't have to look at his friend's face to know the disbelief written all over it, his voice made it evident enough.

“Precisely.” Johnny winces. “I'll text him.” He takes his phone out and opens up the brief text conversation he had with the other, quickly snapping a photo of the billboard and sending it to him with a bunch of question marks.

The reply comes almost instantly.

 

**From:** Taeyong  
Oh… I was hoping it would take you longer to find out.

**From:** Taeyong  
Don't know what I was expecting when half the city has my face plastered around it. Wishful thinking.

**From:** Taeyong  
But…

**From:** Taeyong  
Would this affect what I proposed to you in any way…?

 

Johnny ponders on the question for a few minutes, turning to Jaehyun. “He is asking me if him being famous makes me suddenly say no to him wanting to sleep with me again.” His lips are pressed into a thin line. “And I don't know man, I just don’t know how to deal with famous people.” 

His phone pings again and Johnny looks at the device, tapping on the notification from Taeyong who sent him a selfie of himself staring at the camera with puppy eyes. It makes Johnny let out a garbled noise and he just wordlessly shoves it in Jaehyun's face.

“Holy shit that's actually him.” Jaehyun's lips are parted in surprise upon seeing the photo. “And I don't know dude, I can't make decisions like that instead of you. But if I were you I wouldn't let something this trivial step between me and good sex. It’s not like he would act any differently from last night. He would still be the same person.” He shrugs.

Johnny hums in agreement, turning his eyes back on his screen.

**To** : Taeyong  
No, it wouldn't.

**To:** Taeyong  
Definitely wouldn't.

 

And just as an afterthought, simply so he wouldn't seem too desperate: 

 

**To:** Taeyong  
I really want to see how gorgeous you are under me when my mind is not as hazy as it was last night. ;)

 

_Real_ smooth.

Johnny just shoves his phone into his pocket before he embarrasses himself even further.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/younghojong) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sungjongies), and thank you for reading my thing! :D


End file.
